Late Nights and Guiding Stars
by Arwen Eledel
Summary: Of tough Astrid Hofferson who secretly loves ballads and stargazing. And of a someone who granted her an infinity. (Hiccstrid modern one-shot)


**A/N:** A tribute to my OTP, my favourite singer Ed Sheeran and his soon-to-be-released album Divide. Named after the playlist I made on my phone with the same songs - my most favourite Ed Sheeran ones before the two from Divide came out.  
Contains numerous references to The Fault In Our Stars (both the book and the movie) and the smallest spoiler for Divergent as well as cameos from the other members of the Big Four.  
I also made a spinoff one-shot about Rose (Punzie) called Little Talks and Flying Lanterns.

 **Later Edit:** I was alerted that by quoting the songs' lyrics I'm breaking the guidelines, hence the lyrics' removal. I deem my story better when it had them, but one must do as the law says. Each segment of the story should be accompanied by the respective song out of these listed below (they are in order). Feel free to listen to them while reading.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters, the songs and the referenced works and their characters.  
 **Songs that inspired this story:** 'All Of The Stars', 'Autumn Leaves', 'Lego House', 'Photograph', 'Kiss me' and 'Thinking Out Loud', all by Ed Sheeran

Happy Valentine's Day!

* * *

 **Late Nights and Guiding Stars**

Astrid Hofferson was tough. That's what everybody knew. And it was vital for her that no one knew she loved taking late night strolls in the lamplit streets with only her earbuds for company.

Much less that she was in love with Ed Sheeran's music.

* * *

The song in Astrid's ears spoke of thinking about the singer's beloved, but she didn't really have anyone to think of right now, she thought as she walked along the lamplit street. She was nearing that 50-meter-long area with no lights where she could look up at the night sky, uneclipsed by other glows. Maybe she'd see a shooting star, like in the song. But she was no Hazel Grace, she told herself, the fact that she was listening to the credits' song didn't put her in the movie – or any movie for that matter. And there was no chance of one Augustus Waters showing up and granting her an infinity.

She raised her eyes towards the starlit heavens in time with the chorus and stargazed. It was truly wonderful, the light – travelling billions upon billions of miles to reach this little corner of the universe – her little corner of the universe. And to think it was all a mere echo – a lot of these stars had long since burnt out. She wondered if the stars over her town were different, now that she'd moved.

When the second verse began her gaze fell to the ground, suddenly dark in contrast with the starry sky, and she looked in the direction of her house – and saw him.

Standing there was one Augustus Waters. Huh. What do you know.

Not Ansel Elgort, of course, but a close call, especially with his tall lean figure. He was chasing a dog around the first working lamppost, his laughter blending with the song in her ears.

Her heartbeat quickened. She strode towards him, anxious to meet him; not that she knew why. She stopped at the very brink of the light, suddenly searching for words.

"Hey."

He lifted his head and smiled. "Hey, didn't see you there. Say, are you the girl that moved here from the Netherlands? In the house over there?"

"I guess…"

He smiled again. "So, do you see them?"

"Huh?"

"The stars. I-I saw you stargazing, I just wondered if when you look up you can see the stars over Amsterdam. Your hometown, if I'm not mistaken…"

"I'm actually from Norway, I've just been living in the Netherlands since I was five…" She shook her head. "Why're you asking anyway?"

He shrugged. "No particular reason, you just seem like the kind of person who thinks like that. You never answered the question, by the way."

She looked up thinking; not because she didn't know what to say and definitely not because she was blushing. "I don't see them. I wonder if they're different there, now that I've moved…"

"The stars don't change, only the way you look at them does."

Her gaze bore in his for a second, then he smiled and knelt by his dog, looking away. She'd expected him to laugh at her but he hadn't; he was certainly something else, she thought. His eyes were, for sure – a mesmerising, deep shade of forest green that she'd initially thought was azure. And that wasn't even the strangest thing – the fact that she, tough Astrid Hofferson, was opening up to a complete stranger, was far more unusual.

"Say, what's your name?" He looked up at her again; the light of the streetlamp was falling over his crooked smile and made the shades of his eyelashes flutter over freckle-dusted cheeks.

"Astrid."

He chuckled. "Divine beauty. I should've known." She looked away. "But it also explains the stargazing." When her gaze flew back at him he was looking up at the sky. "Astrid's Norse for star, correct?"

"Yeah, how do you know?"

He laughed lightly. "I may or may not have Norse origins. And I may also happen to study Norse and have an affinity for stars… I did not, however, name my dog Sirius. Would've been too much."

She raised her eyebrows. "Like Sirius Black?"

"So you like Harry Potter."

She rolled her eyes at his declaration. "As a matter of fact, I do. Do you?"

He chuckled. "Yeah, though mainly the so-called by the fans Marauders."

"James, Sirius and Remus?"

He held up his hand. "And Peter. I may not like him all that much, but it's my belief that everyone has good in them. Can't have him left out."

She shook her head fondly. "So how'd you name him? Your dog?"

He grinned, little wrinkles formed at the corners of his eyes. "Toothless!"

"What, really?"

"Mhm."

"Who names their dog like that?"

"I do, obviously."

She chuckled, poking his shoulder. "Who are you then?"

"What do you wanna know?" he asked, standing back up. He was just a bit taller than her.

"Well, your name, for instance."

He grinned sheepishly. "That would be quite useful. Anyway, I'm Hunter, Hunter Hayden Harrison the 3rd."

"A bit of a mouthful," she commented.

"I know, hence my nickname. Everyone calls me that way, I'm rarely ever known as Hunter."

"Yeah? What's it?"

"Hiccup!"

The two and the black dog turned to the girl who called. She was standing on the opposite side of the road, the streetlamp lighting up her bushy and incredibly long ginger curls; she couldn't have been older than nine.

"Em! What are you doing out so late again?" He swiftly crossed, Toothless and Astrid following. It was only now that she took note of the soft _click, click_ caused by his prosthetic; how come she hadn't noticed the guy had a fake leg?

(Darn you, Augustus Waters, you and your similarities with him!)

"Erm, I was playing at the old lady's garden, you know, like I do every day, and it was suddenly dark! Can you please walk me home? You know I don't like walking through the dark part…" He crouched so that her eyes were a little above his as she leaned to him and whispered loudly: "There are giant bears that lurk there, with one dead eye-"

"And trolls who try to steal your left socks." Even though his face was serious, his eyes were laughing. The little girl giggled.

"Yeah, but when you and Toothless walk with me they don't dare get close…"

He put a hand on her small shoulder. "Of course we'll walk you home. C'mon." And he helped her climb onto his back. "… Guess that's goodbye." He smiled apologetically at Astrid. "But we'll see each other around, right?"

She grinned. "I live 'in the house over there', remember?" He laughed.

"Will you be telling me stories of the stars again?" Em asked; he turned to look at her, a big smile on his face.

"Absolutely!" The girl squealed in excitement.

She smiled. "It was really nice meeting you, Hiccup."

His eyes softened. "Same here."

She stared after them for a bit; she could see his silhouette pointing up at the sky and hear Em's laughter and Toothless' playful bark. She smiled to herself and looked up at the Dog Star.

Sure, none of the two was called Sirius, but she believed she'd found herself two guiding stars.

* * *

Astrid Hofferson was tough. That's what everybody knew. And it was vital for her that no one knew she loved taking late night strolls in the lamplit streets with only her earbuds for company, much less that she was in love with Ed Sheeran's music.

There was an exception, however – namely, one Hunter Hayden Harrison the 3rd, who'd become her best friend.

* * *

It's not complicated, the song promised.

But it was.

Astrid was racing through the short distance between their houses, one of her earbuds hanging from her ear forgotten; the soft voice of the singer was almost whispering to her how broken her best friend felt.

She found Toothless in the backyard, softly howling towards Hiccup's window. Her brow creased; if her assumption was correct, the guy hadn't left his room since the funeral two days prior.

"Don't worry, Toothless, I'm getting him." She patted the black dog and swiftly climbed atop the back porch's roof; then she knocked on his window. When he opened it, she almost fell in the echoing hollow depths of his green eyes; she managed to catch herself though.

"Come, I need to show you something."

"Astrid…"

"Please, Hiccup! You haven't been out in ages and it'll help you! Please…"

He sighed and nodded.

She only let go of his hand once they reached the dark part of the street, where she liked to watch the stars. As soon as she did he dropped down on some house's stairs. Toothless whined, nudging his leg, but Hiccup paid him no mind.

"Why did you bring me here, Astrid?"

She looked at him and didn't know what to say; he looked so lost, she wasn't sure her best friend was in there anymore.

"Why?"

"I wanted to help you, okay? And mom says mourning under the open sky makes you feel better…"

"How?" he asked quietly; when she crouched next to him, she all but saw the few tears that were rolling down his cheeks, like shooting stars among the constellations of freckles.

"Hiccup…"

"My dad's gone, Astrid!" His head dropped in his hands and he almost choked on his next words. "He's gone…"

She threw her arms around him, drawing him towards herself; one of her hands lightly pressed his head so that it was lying on her shoulder. Toothless snuggled next to him and licked his cheek comfortingly, but he didn't react to either of them. He just stayed there motionless, his shoulders shaking with fierce but silent sobs.

"Shh, it'll be okay…" she whispered. "I'm here, we're here, we're not going anywhere…"

"What do I do, Astrid? It's like the world has stopped… Or-or it's left me behind and continued without me…"

She caressed his cheek. "I know. I know you probably feel horrible and everything is… dark, like now when the streetlamp doesn't work… But look…" She gently lifted his chin, turning his gaze heavenwards. "When you look up there's always light, there's the smallest, palest star in the sky no matter how black it is, and when you find it things aren't all that dark anymore…

"And it's the same with life." His green orbs turned to her questioningly. "Sometimes you fall down a bottomless pit of darkness and misery, but you only need to look up and you'll find yourself a guiding star that'll pull you into the light again…"

He was looking up at her as she spoke. He watched her lips move and her eyes sparkle dimly, as if stars had been dropped in a pond and shining from its bottom; he watched the flutter of her eyelashes and the flicker of reflected light in the blonde strands of her hair; he watched the starry crown she seemed to wear and smiled softly. She smiled back.

"You'll find your guiding star, Hiccup, I'm sure you will. And until then we, Toothless and I, will stay here, with you. Every step of the way."

He buried his face in her shoulder again; his hand found its way to the dog's head and his fingers twined in the black silky fur. "Thank you." He whispered.

The three stayed there long into the night, each of them feeling differently.

Toothless felt content – his friend was okay again.

Astrid felt a strange warmth filling her being, especially when thinking of Hiccup. He was her best friend and if he was hurt, she was too. Her mind kept replaying the words he'd said at his father's funeral. "… How-how do you become someone that… great, that brave, that… selfless? I guess… you can only… try…"

She felt something about him, something new – what, she didn't know yet.

And Hiccup himself… He still carried the overwhelming grief but then and there he felt he'd found his guiding star.

* * *

Astrid Hofferson was tough. That's what everybody knew. And it was vital for her that no one knew she loved taking late night strolls in the lamplit streets with only her earbuds for company, much less that she was in love with Ed Sheeran's music. There was an exception, however – namely, one Hunter Hayden Harrison the 3rd, who'd become her best friend.

Recently, though, he'd become more than that.

* * *

If things went wrong, they'd knock down what they built, the song said.

And break it, along with my heart, Astrid thought bitterly.

She was sitting on the same stairs she'd comforted Hiccup, her earbuds once again hanging from her ears forgotten. Her lips were set in a thin line as she held back tears. She refused to cry over some jerk who'd used her and damaged her trust for the sake of a bet. And while not-crying didn't make the pain any duller, it helped her pride a bit. After all, she was tough Astrid Hofferson, wasn't she?

She couldn't believe she'd bought his act. Frankly, she had no idea what she'd even seen in him, it wasn't like he was anything compared to-

"Astrid? What are you doing out so late without your jacket?"

She took one of the earbuds out. "I'm not cold."

"It's the beginning of December." He sat down next to her and drew her to himself, covering her shoulders with his jacket. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Hunter, I'm fine."

"Astrid."

Sometimes she hated that he knew her so well, but she could never refuse his kind green eyes. So she told him everything.

"You're right not to cry over him," he declared, "you deserve better. You're kind and positive and ambitious and dedicated and gorgeous and-"

He fell silent, determinedly looking away. She looked up at him curiously.

He sighed. "May I do something crazy and most probably stupid?" He looked at her; the unidentifiable emotion in his eyes made her curiosity grow.

"I guess… Go ahead."

He seemed to gather his courage; he took a deep breath. "I'm gonna pick up the pieces and build a Lego house. And if… if things go wrong, we'll knock it down."

Her jaw dropped slightly. "You quoted my song…"

"That I did."

She searched his eyes. "But do you mean what you quoted?" He nodded.

"I know that love is just… a shout into the void and that oblivion is inevitable-"

"Now you're quoting 'The Fault in Our Stars' too…"

He grinned. "I'm aware." His gaze turned serious again. "And I realise that our friendship might be jeopardized and I may loose my best friend…"

She held her breath. He looked upon her and smiled.

"And… and I'm in love with you."

She couldn't take it anymore. She dipped his head and kissed him. His eyes fluttered closed and his eyelashes tickled her cheek. When he started kissing her back he drew her to himself, snuggling her closer.

When they broke apart, they stayed like that for a long time – foreheads touching, eyes locked with the other's.

"Do you think we'll burn out? Like stars?"

He smiled. "Yes, Astrid, someday. But our light will remain."

* * *

Astrid Hofferson was tough. That's what everybody knew. And it was vital for her that no one knew she loved taking late night strolls in the lamplit streets with only her earbuds for company, much less that she was in love with Ed Sheeran's music. There was an exception, however – namely, one Hunter Hayden Harrison the 3rd, who'd become her best friend. Recently, though, he'd become more than that.

So, so much more.

* * *

Yet again Ed Sheeran was right, Astrid thought, loving really was the only thing she knew. She giggled as Hiccup kissed her cheek. He chuckled and drew her to himself, hugging her over the shoulders more firmly.

It was the evening before Christmas and the two were walking along the main street that was lit with festive decorations, stars, smiles and still freshly fallen snow. The earbuds – one in his left ear and one in her right – connected them almost like wedding rings.

"It's wonderful, isn't it?" she murmured. "So much light, and everyone is smiling…"

"Yeah, even she is."

Astrid's eyes flew to the girl Hiccup had spoken of. She looked to be a few years younger than them. She was standing at the side, right under a streetlamp, dressed too lightly for the cold evening – in a thin mauve coat and an even thinner lavender scarf, with torn satin shoes and her long blond hair pinned back with a paintbrush. Still, she smiled and her green eyes shone as brightly as the paints laid out in front of her.

"Do you know her?"

She shook her head. "Why, do you?"

"No, I just wondered what her story was…" He looked at her hesitantly. "Would you mind if we went over?" She shook her head and his face lit up. "You're the best! Come on!"

"Hello! Would you like me to draw you a portrait?" the girl chirped brightly.

Hiccup looked at Astrid. She shrugged with a smile so he nodded.

The girl's face glowed with happiness. "Wonderful! Would you please sit on this bench? The way you're most comfortable… Perfect!" She grabbed her paintbrushes and got to work.

After a bit of silence the brunet spoke. "What's your name?"

The girl looked at him briefly. "Mine? It's Rose Isabel. A bit of a mouthful…"

He chuckled. "Not compared to Hunter Hayden Harrison the 3rd, if it makes you feel better." Rose giggled. "Everyone calls me Hiccup instead. And this is Astrid."

She smiled at the girl who smiled as well.

"Nice to meet you."

"You too."

"Um, Rose, if-if you don't mind the question, why are you out here on Christmas Eve?"

She looked up at Hiccup. "You mean, out in the cold and dark, drawing portraits with almost frozen paints?" She bent to take another jar of paint. "I think this is the right brown… Anyway, it's simple really. I was living with this woman, Mother Gothel, since I could remember. She wasn't the best mother, nor the best person, but… she was all I had." Rose drew a few lines silently. "Turns out, she wasn't my mother but someone who'd kidnapped me as a baby. As soon as I found out I gathered everything important and ran away and… here I am."

"If you need a place to stay-"

Rose cut him with a smile. "Thank you, but I'm tired of not having control over my life. I'd like to be in charge for a change." She drew some more lines and grinned at the couple. "Your portrait's ready!"

The two rose from their seats and went beside the blonde. _  
_

"Rose, this-this is incredible! You're an exceptional artist!"

The girl practically glowed under his praise. "You think? I've always loved painting but mothe- er, Gothel said I wasn't good."

"Well, that's one more thing she's lied to you about." Astrid declared. Rose smiled at her.

"Hey," she turned to Hiccup, who put something in her hand, "is this enough for the portrait?"

"What, I- I can't take- Hiccup, this is too much, I can't accept it!"

He smiled. "I insist, such a piece of art is worth it. Furthermore, it's a present." And his gaze flickered to Astrid.

"I… I…" Rose didn't have the words. "Thank you, thank you so much! What could I possibly do to return the favour?"

He smiled softly. "You needn't do anything. But if you wanted to… I'd love to have you as my friend."

/

"Bye!" Rose called after them, her face framed by the steam of the cup of hot chocolate Hiccup had bought her. The couple, each holding their own cup, waved back. They then turned around and continued their walk, the portrait safely tucked under Hiccup's right arm, Astrid snuggled into his left.

As they walked, Astrid looked up at his face, peaceful and glowing with his warm crooked smile, and couldn't help but feel special – after all, she knew him better than anyone else (except for Toothless, that is).

She knew he was a vegetarian since he was fifteen – then he and his father had been on a vacation in the Alps. The young Hiccup had spent hours on end playing with this small wild black lamb that he'd called Fury, sketching it, feeding it grass… Only to be told later on that it was to be slain. It was there and then that his view on animals was turned upside down. That was also the moment he discovered his passion for them.

She knew he'd lost his leg when the animal shelter he'd started working at had caught fire. He'd saved all the people and animals inside and had returned for the dog that would later become his best friend even if the adults had shouted for him not to.

She knew about the scar on his chin – how his mother's cat had been playing with his baby self but scratched him accidentally. And to think that even then he'd loved animals…

She also knew of his mother – how she'd gone missing shortly after the accident with the scar and how Hiccup's dad had dedicated his entire career as a policeman to find her – even though everyone had thought her dead. And how eventually finding her had cost him his life.

She alone knew how much Hiccup admired his father, how much he strived to be like him, how much he loved him.

Or how many tears he'd cried over his death.

Or how insecure he was.

Or how many machines, toys and contraptions he'd built.

Or how many stories of the stars he'd told little Em.

Or how many books on Vikings he'd read.

Or how many dragons he'd drown.

Or how he dreamt of travels and new places, and adventures, and freedom.

Or how alone he'd been for a long, long time.

Or how sarcasm sometimes served as his shield.

Or how hard it was for him to let anyone in, to confide in anyone.

Or how selfless he was, how kind and fun and reckless and crazy and… and Hiccup.

Or that she was the first ever person he let ride his motorbike with him.

She felt overwhelmed. She knew all these random little things about him – and yet he never ceased to amaze her. He always did what she expected him to – and yet so much more than just that.

He was just so… Hiccup. So she stood on her tiptoes and kissed him.

"What was that for?"

She smiled. "No particular reason, just for being you."

His lips curled in a grin as he stargazed in Astrid's eyes.

* * *

Astrid Hofferson was tough. That's what everybody knew. And it was vital for her that no one knew she loved taking late night strolls in the lamplit streets with only her earbuds for company, much less that she was in love with Ed Sheeran's music. There was an exception, however – namely, one Hunter Hayden Harrison the 3rd, who'd become her best friend. Recently, though, he'd become more than that. So, so much more.

She herself didn't know when it had happened, but it had.

* * *

" _Settle down with me…_ "

Astrid hummed along to the stereo as she worked in the kitchen. She always cooked with music and that particular song reminded her so much of Hiccup that she felt as if he'd already come to hers, as if his arms were already around her. He was coming over tonight – the two of them were watching 'Divergent'. It was with Astrid's favourite actress and she'd actually watched it a few dozen times already but he didn't mind. He never minded her little quirky habits and wishes.

The doorbell rang just after she'd taken the coffee off the stove. Briefly wandering if he'd been spying her, she went to answer the door.

He was leaning on the doorframe and his crooked smile instantly widened upon seeing her. "Do I hear Mr. Sheeran playing?" he teased; she rolled her eyes. He chuckled and sung along the next line: " _I'll be your safety, you'll be my lady…_ "

She smiled. "Shut up and just get inside, you dork." He grinned sheepishly.

"I love your living room by the way," he praised once they did get inside. She grinned.

"Like you haven't seen it before."

"Well, what can I say, it stuns me every time."

"Oh yeah?" She walked over to the light switch and flicked it, turning off the lamp. And immediately the ceiling lit up with dozens upon dozens of small fluorescent stars that almost rivalled the ones on the night sky in beauty. She walked back next to him. "How 'bout now?"

"I… wow."

She smiled. "Yeah, I know. We only put them up yesterday, my breath still catches every time. Now go and make yourself comfortable on the couch while I get the food."

/

"You know, I was thinking."

She smiled as she watched him pick up his cup, drink a bit and discreetly scrunch up his face – they both knew she was a horrendous cook but he was too polite (or stubborn) to admit it. Frankly, she loved that part of him. "About?"

He jerked his chin towards the TV where the two main characters were kissing. "How Four let her in to his fears. What it tells about him, that kind of stuff."

She paused the movie and looked at him again. "What do you mean?"

"Well, he obviously trusts her a lot to do it – you know, to mentally bare himself in front of her, to let her in his very core and all that…" He was quiet for a bit. "It's quite brave, you know? He must've been sure he wouldn't scare her off, should she see him – the real him; must've been sure…" He sighed.

"Hiccup?" She tried to look him in the eyes but he kept looking away.

"He's… brave… just… selfless… He fully deserves Tris – but you? You're a thousand times more… everything. And what've I done to deserve that?"

"Is that what it is?" She brushed the hair out of his eyes and her fingers snaked to the two little braids she'd made on the side of his head. "I hate to say it, but you're acting stupidly."

His eyes flicked to her for a moment, then were averted again. "No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are!" she insisted. "What even is your point? If you're trying to say that… that I'm too good for you or something-"

"Which is true."

"No, it isn't! Hiccup-"

"Astrid." He took her hands in his and kissed the tops of her fingers. "You have to understand. I love you, infinitely, I just can't fathom how you ended up with me. I'm… ordinary – and you're a star, you deserve more than plain old me."

It took her a bit to find her voice. "Hiccup, did you kiss me, just now, because you loved me?" He nodded, not hesitating a moment. "Look at me. Look at me, please." Reluctantly, he did so. She held his gaze, conveying the words she was about to say. "I love you just the way you are, I would look at you and hold you and kiss you forever to prove it. But I want you to kiss me like you want to be loved in return! You're far too selfless, Hiccup, sometimes you forget about your own happiness and right now I want you to think of it, I want you to take care of yourself for once, you hear me?"

He was staring at her, his green orbs wide. "Astrid-"

"Hunter."

His gaze dropped but she lifted his chin, making him look at her again. "Do you trust me?"

"Wha- of course I do."

"Then trust me that we both deserve each other, okay?"

He hesitated. "I don't want to promise you when I know I'd be lying."

"Can't you try and believe this, even for a bit?" she pleaded.

"I…" He sighed, then smiled at her. "I'll try."

"Promise?"

"Mhm."

"I'll hold you to that, you know." He laughed. She smiled.

"C'mere, you."

/

"You taste like my horrible coffee."

"C'mon, it's not horrible!"

"I think I'm the one who doesn't deserve you." She hushed him with a light kiss before he could protest. "Let's get back to the movie, yeah?"

He rolled his eyes with a small smile and unpaused the movie.

* * *

Astrid Hofferson was tough. That's what everybody knew. And it was vital for her that no one knew she loved taking late night strolls in the lamplit streets with only her earbuds for company, much less that she was in love with Ed Sheeran's music. There was an exception, however – namely, one Hunter Hayden Harrison the 3rd, who'd become her best friend. Recently, though, he'd become more than that. So, so much more. She herself didn't know when it had happened, but it had.

Hunter Hayden Harrison the 3rd had become her everything.

* * *

"We're taking your bike?" Astrid raised an eyebrow. "Hiccup, where're you taking me?"

He grinned at her. "It's a surprise."

"But I have a right to know!" she whined, "It's freaking five in the morning – I can see the stars, Hiccup, the effing stars – and there's luggage on your bike and you're with that stupid, reckless, crazy grin of yours!"

Said grin only widened. "Sorry, Milady, no can do. Hop on."

"If I don't? Huh? What then?"

She almost facepalmed when she saw his grin turn to a smirk.

Well, unlike in her favourite as-of-now song, he could sweep her off her feet, that was for sure, Astrid thought as Hiccup carried her to his motorbike bridal style. Once they were both sat there he turned back to her, swiftly pecking her pouting lips.

"Put on your helmet and hold fast, Milady."

/

"Um, Hiccup?"

"Yeah?"

"Are we going to a big city?"

"What's with all the questions?" She could literally hear his crooked grin.

"Well, for starters, I still want to know where we're headed. That, and you missed the turn for the highway."

"How awful – if we were headed to the highway." His laughter forced her fake-anyway pout away. "To get us to the capital-S Somewhere, Milady, I'm taking you the long way round." And he turned the bike to the right and set off along a small country road that was winding its way up and down hills.

And it was a cold early-May morning and the sun hadn't risen yet and the stars were shining over their road and her eyes were heavy with sleep but when she tightened her grip around her boy, Astrid knew she was happy.

She was starting to nod off when she felt the bike come to a stop. "Hiccup?" she murmured worriedly. He took off his helmet and smiled at her.

"It's fine, I just wanna show you something."

He took her hand and guided her to the very top of the hill they were stopped upon. She took off her helmet too and gazed in wonder at the sea of rosy mist below.

"It's…"

He smiled. "I know."

"Oh my gods, it feels like flying!"

"Wait, the best is yet to come." And just as he said it the smallest bead of light peeked from the horizon. She was mesmerised by it – it was so small and yet so powerful. Slowly the bead of light grew, splattering the sky and the sea of mist with gold, maroon, crimson, carmine and a thousand other fiery shades of sunlight. When she was finally able to tear her gaze from the beautiful dawn, she looked up at Hiccup – to find him staring at her.

"Thank you." She whispered; she couldn't find the words. He seemed to understand though; he pulled her closer as the sun continued to rise.

Half an hour later they were having breakfast in a café in some small village along 'the long way round to the capital-S Somewhere'.

"… And it's so weird, you know, to see someone falling in love – their eyes get all wide and they always wear this lovesick smile and it's stupid and kinda adorable at the same time…"

As she went on happily chirping, awoken by the dawn and a cinnamon-flavoured cappuccino, he smiled at her and couldn't help but fall a little harder for her with every fleeting moment.

At around ten o'clock Hiccup stopped the bike again.

"Why're we stopping here?"

He grinned as he took her helmet off. "Now's the big reveal. So I'll cover your eyes like that…" He stood behind her, his long fingers concealing the world from her. "… and now just walk forward until… yeah, stop now, and… look!"

She did and her jaw dropped. "You did not…"

"Of course I did."

"Hiccup…"

He grinned. "I've been trying to tell you that I'm kinda awesome."

She punched his shoulder. "Quit quoting Augustus, oh my gods, Hiccup… Oh my gods, did you really drive three hundred kilometres to take me to an Ed Sheeran concert?"

He smiled sheepishly. "Surprise."

She didn't know how to thank him, so she settled for a most passionate kiss.

/

"I can't believe it…" Astrid murmured, glancing around like a child at Disneyland. He laughed fondly at her.

"Go grab a drink while I check that everything's okay, yeah?"

She nodded and headed towards the temporary bar, struggling not to stare around – not that it worked all that well… She sat and ordered, not able to help her awestruck expression.

"Wow, you can see the wonder in those eyes." She whirled around and saw a guy seemingly her age, with a playful smile, sparkling blue eyes and bleached snow-white hair. He saluted her. "Hey there, you a fan?"

"Would I be here if I weren't?" she grinned. He laughed.

"Fair point. What's your name?"

"Astrid, and you are?"

"Jacob, pleasure."

"So, Jacob," she started, "why're you here? Are you not a fan?"

"Oh, I like his music, but I'm here on other business. You know the dance from the 'Thinking Out Loud' music video?" She nodded. "Well, a friend and I are hosting classes where people can learn it."

She quirked an eyebrow. "Really?" He nodded, one corner of his mouth twitching up in a smirk. "I wouldn't pin you as a dancer."

He put a hand over his heart. "That hurt!" She laughed.

"Hey Astrid!"

The two turned towards the voice and Astrid smiled as her boyfriend slowed to a stop. He grinned at her, then looked at the stranger. "I see you've made a new friend!"

"Yes, Jacob – Jacob, this is my-"

"No way…" He was staring at the white-haired boy as if the latter were a ghost. "You don't happen to be a Jacob Forest, do you?"

The guy narrowed his eyes. "… Hiccup?"

"Jack! Haha, I-I cannot believe it!"

"Me neither!"

The two laughed and embraced. When they pulled apart, each took in the other. Jacob spoke first.

"Well, would you look at yourself, all grown up and hot damn, you've changed!"

He chuckled, dropping his head at the compliment, then looked up. "The change suits you as well, I like the hair." The other flashed him a smile, but Hiccup's grin turned to a smirk. "Now you do live up to your nickname, Jack Frost."

Astrid snorted with laughter as Jacob smirked himself. "Oh, we're trading dirt, huh? Well, he was so nervous on the first day of school that he wouldn't stop hiccupping, that's how he gained his nickname. Before that he was just… Hunter."

"Oh yeah? Well, Jack called his canary Baby Tooth because, and I quote, 'she looks just like the Toothfairy, Hiccup, I swear!'."

"Oh, burn!" Astrid laughed. Jack grinned.

"Hiccup went on daily expeditions in search of dragons."

"Jack stood up all night, every night, trying to spot the Sandman."

"Hiccup imitated his father on a daily basis."

"Jack wouldn't stop bragging how good an ice skater he was and then he fell flat on his face the moment he stepped on the ice."

"Hiccup once freaked out because he lost a book from the library."

Hiccup gasped. "Oh, you're asking for it, Frost."

The other smirked. "Try me."

Hiccup looked at Astrid, who was desperately trying not to laugh, and told her smugly: "The one who got Jack into dancing was – get that – his little sister."

Jack feigned shock. "That's a low blow, man, how could you!"

Astrid lost it then – she simply and most literally burst out laughing.

"So you two know each other, I take it?"

Jack grinned, throwing a hand over Hiccup's shoulder. "Yep, sure do, me and this fellow go all the way back to kinder garden."

Hiccup smiled as green eyes found the blue ones. "He was my first friend."

"And you were mine." The brief silence that followed was put to an end when Jack exclaimed: "Wow, you've packed some muscle, man, I'm impressed!" Hiccup rolled his eyes good-naturally.

"Shut up."

/

"Bye you guys, I promise to keep in touch this time!"

Hiccup laughed. "You'd better!" Jack stuck his tongue out at him and rushed to his lesson laughing. The brunet chuckled fondly.

She looked at him. "What happened? Why'd you loose touch?"

"His family moved away when we got in secondary school. We were small then, didn't know to exchange phone numbers or emails or even addresses…" He shrugged. "We've both changed for these thirteen years, but… he's still my first friend, I'm not loosing him again. And I have so much to find out about him anyway… Does that make sense?"

She smiled. "A bit, yeah."

He grinned lopsidedly at her, his eyes soft. "C'mere, you."

A few hours later she looked at him, her eyes wide with wonder. "Hiccup, is this actually happening?" He raised his eyebrows smiling as she laughed disbelievingly. Then the crowd went wild as the red-haired man appeared on the stage and she stared at him like almost everyone else did, her smile amazed, somewhat stupid and utterly gorgeous. Well, at least to Hiccup – he only had eyes for her. And her lips, mouthing the words of the songs. And her laughter, as if she still couldn't believe she was there. And her hands up in the air. And her eyes, lit up like stars. And her absolute happiness.

And the most amazing thing? He was part of the reason his star was so happy. He couldn't help but feel as if he'd accomplished the greatest thing in life – and maybe he had. From his point of view the axis of his world was Astrid; and making her happy was kind of enough. So he kept on smiling like the lovesick fool he was as he hugged her from behind and rested his chin on top of her head; and they swayed to the music and she was singing along and he was content.

/

"Are you sure?"

He nodded. It was far past midnight and he hadn't slept for twenty-four hours and they had three hundred kilometres to go and Jack had said that it was perfectly fine to stay in his caravan if they wanted to but he was sure. So they hopped on his bike and set off towards home.

And it was dark and kinda cold and the wind was howling in their ears even with the helmets on, but she was holding on to him and the stars shone brightly overhead and everything was okay.

When they stopped on the top of a hill she didn't worry or question it. She simply took his hand and they walked to the very ridge. They stood there quietly for a while, just watching the starry heavens above and the crescent moon that was setting above the hill, from where they'd watched the sunrise, and the road they'd follow in a bit and just enjoyed holding the other's hand. He left a small kiss on her temple, causing her to look up at him. They locked eyes and each stargazed in their own version of the night sky – hers was a bit greener and his was a bit bluer, but they didn't mind.

She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him. And it was dark and Sirius wasn't on the night sky, but they knew their way home.

* * *

Astrid Hofferson was tough. Well, not always, but that's how most of the world knew her. And it was pretty important to her that no one knew she loved taking late night strolls in the lamplit streets with only her earbuds for company, much less that she was in love with Ed Sheeran's music. (Sheer pride, really.) There was one exception to this rule, however – namely, a Hunter Hayden Harrison the 3rd, her best friend. He was more, so much more than just that though. She didn't know when it had happened, but it had.

Hunter Hayden Harrison the 3rd had become her everything.

Just as she'd become his.

 _Fin_


End file.
